The related application Ser. No. 11/655,720, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, describes a non-ablative electrosurgical procedure for treating skin lesions or blemishes using a monopolar electrode that is specially configured to provide a small-area, reasonably uniform electric field distribution at the skin surface being treated. Preferably, the active end of the electrode is flat and blunt. The flat blunt active electrode end is applied to the skin lesion or blemish, while RF electrosurgical currents are applied to the electrode, in an up and down tapping motion in such manner that contact between the skin and the active electrode end is intermittent. Preferably, after a small number of skin taps with the electrode end, the tapped area is wiped with a wet gauze or cloth, and the procedure of intermittent tapping with the RF electrode interrupted with wet wipes is continued until the blemish disappears.
Blepharoplasty is both a functional or cosmetic surgical procedure intended to reshape the upper eyelid or lower eyelid by the removal and/or repositioning of excess tissue as well as by reinforcement of surrounding muscles and tendons. Lower eyelid blepharoplasty is almost always done for cosmetic reasons, to improve puffy lower eyelid “bags” and reduce the wrinkling of skin. Blepharoplasty is typically performed through external incisions made along the natural skin lines of the eyelids, such as below the lashes of the lower lids, or from the inside surface of the upper or lower eyelid. Initial swelling and bruising take one to two weeks to resolve and at least several months are needed until the final result becomes stable.